


“Yes Sir”s and Kittens

by canicallyoumaddie



Series: Give Shance a chance [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: DOMESTIC SHANCE, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flirts, Innuendo, Kitten, Lots of flirts, M/M, cute fluffs, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canicallyoumaddie/pseuds/canicallyoumaddie
Summary: That’s it...that’s the fic.Shiro and Lance get a kitten and it’sadorable.





	“Yes Sir”s and Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s something I’ve been working on for like, months, but never finished—thanks to enjayas I decided to finish it. I hope you enjoy the fluffs! I love kittens and I love writing about kittens so everyone gets a kitten. Also Shiro with a kitten is The Cutest so obviously I had to add it. 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed it! 
> 
> And as always, give Shance a chance.

“Shiro! Come here!” Lance’s voice carried through the screen door to their balcony. They’d moved into a first floor apartment, so Shiro wasn’t surprised to see that a tiny black kitten had wandered onto their porch. 

“Look at her, babe, oh my _God_.” Lance was smitten. He looked up at Shiro hopefully. “Can we keep her?”

Shiro smiled. Leave it to Lance to find the tiniest kitten and be desperate to give it a home. 

“Let me go get a towel,” he said, “we can wrap her up and bring her inside.”

Lance squealed with joy and continued to watch the kitten as it teetered and mewled a few inches from his hands. Shiro returned shortly with a dish towel, with which Lance scooped up the kitten and brought her inside. 

“She looks like she got abandoned,” Lance said quietly, giving Shiro the most pathetic look. “We have to do _something_.”

Shiro smiled and smoothed back Lance’s hair, placing a kiss on his hairline. “I never said we _couldn’t_ keep her,” he replied, moving back quickly when Lance’s head whipped around to face him. He was elated. 

“Really?” He breathed. “She’s so adorable, babe, I love her already.”

“I thought you would,” Shiro said. Lance’s unabashed love for any animal to cross his path hadn’t been more clear. It made him smile. 

“So...what now?” 

Shiro thought for a moment. “I think we should focus on keeping her in a small space so she doesn’t hurt herself. She can’t be more than a few weeks old.”

“Oh! Do you still have that FedEx box from when your mom sent us stuff?” Lance asked, keeping the wriggling bundle in his arms close to the ground in case the kitten tumbled out. 

Shiro lifted a finger and paused, then turned to walk down the hall. He began to dig around in their office. “Yeah,” he called out, “it’s in here.”

“Well, grab that, a bigger towel and a ramekin of water so we can put her in there.”

The bottom of the box was about 4 square feet in size, with sides a foot and a half deep, which made it perfect size for the kitten to safely wander around without getting hurt. Lance reached out for the little bowl of water, giving Shiro the free hands to place the blanket in the bottom of the box. Gently, Lance lowered the kitten into her temporary home. 

“Google ‘how to care for a 4 week old kitten’,” Lance said, softly scratching behind the kitten’s ears. 

“Yes, sir,” Shiro replied, and Lance’s head shot up to make eye contact with him. “What?”

“We’ll be discussing that later,” Lance replied, returning his attention to the kitten. “Now, Google.”

Shiro did as he was instructed, and divulged the details to his partner, who then made a list of things they needed. Their first stop was the vet, once they’d gotten something suitable to carry a cat in. Finding a smaller box, they placed the kitten inside with her towel and made sure that she was secure before getting into the car. Shiro was driving, but had a hard time focusing when there was an adorable kitten right next to him. 

This did not escape Lance’s notice. Lance grinned and ran a hand up Shiro’s arm. “Does my buff boyfriend love kittens?” he cooed, and Shiro couldn’t keep a bashful blush from appearing. 

“Come on, don’t say it like _that_ ,” Shiro said, ducking his head a little. 

Lance squeezed his arm. “Like _what_?” 

“You make me sound so _soft._ ”

Lance laughed. “Maybe it’s because you are a big softie.” When they’d finally parked, he dug his hand into Shiro’s side, nabbing him right in a ticklish spot. “You just are big, buff guy who’s all squishy inside.”

Shiro laughed, opening his car door and getting out. He held out both hands for the box. “Okay, then, if you say so. I’ll take the box so you can get out of the car. 

Lance obliged, then got out of the car on his own side. They both walked up to the door; Shiro carried the box containing the kitten, and Lance had a hand lightly touching Shiro’s back. Lance opened the door, which jingled, and was greeted by the woman at the desk. 

It didn’t take long for them to be seen by the vet, thankfully; it was a slow day, and they were willing to take unexpected appointments. The vet carefully looked the kitten over while Lance clung to Shiro’s arm. He was worried that the kitten was in bad shape; he had no idea where it came from before it wandered onto his stoop. Thankfully, the very seemed to think everything was fine, and he sent them off with some shots and food, which thankfully weren’t too heinously expensive. 

“So what do we do now?” Lance asked with a worried expression. “I know that you said we could keep her, but I’m realizing just how much of a responsibility pet-ownership is.”

Shiro looked at him fondly. “I know you’re worried, but everything will be fine!” He said, ever the reassuring one. “I think that we’ll be able to give her a good home. We’ll bring her back for her surgery in a month or so, then give her the best home that we can.”

Lance huffed. “I know. But there are a whole lot of other things to worry about besides getting her fixed and healthy.”

Shiro raised his eyebrow. “Like what, exactly?”

Lance grinned. “Like names, silly.”

Shiro could have face-palmed right there. “Seriously?” He asked. “Names are what you’re worried about right now?”

“Well, those, and toys.”

“Toys.”

“Well, duh.”

“You have the strangest priorities,” Shiro said, chuckling. “So what do you think we should call her?”

“I think we should call her something cool, like Midnight.”

“Midnight?” Shiro said. “Seriously? Isn’t that a little...easy?”

Lance looked offended. “Easy? I think not!”

“And pray tell, why do you think so?” Shiro replied, opening Lance’s door for him.

Lance slid into the seat with the box on his lap. “Well, I think that it’s an elegant name.”

“Midnight is elegant?”

“Yes!”

Shiro wasn’t so sure. “What about...Nyx or something?”

“Nyx? And you’re saying mine was easy?” Lance laughed, and Shiro shut the door. 

Shiro walked around to the other side of the car and opened his door. “What? I’m just handing out suggestions, like you said!”

“Well, I don’t know if that’s the right name for her.” Lance stuck his tongue between his teeth in thought. “Maybe we just need to think about it.”

Shiro nodded. “I think that’s a good idea. Keep a tally of the names, then.”

Lance pulled out his phone and started a list, then added a few of his own. “I’m adding Cocoa and Miss Priss.”

Shiro almost snorted at the last one. “Miss Priss?”

“Yes! Miss Priss. It’s cute. I like it.”

Shiro shook his head in resignation. “Whatever you say, cupcake.”

“Ooh! Cupcake is a good one, too. I’m writing that down.”

“How will you know whether I’m talking to you or the cat?” Shiro asked, smirking. 

“I’ll figure it out with context clues.” 

The kitten shuffled a little in the box in Lance’s arms. Lance started. “I think she’s a little ruffled.”

“Well, wouldn’t you be?” Shiro said. “She was swept into the arms of a handsome man and cuddled.”

Lance laughed. “Handsome man, huh?” 

“Well, obviously. It was me.” Lance whirled on him, catching Shiro in a desperate attempt to suppress a laugh. With shaking shoulders, Shiro said, “You know I mean you, baby.”

“Yeah, you _better_ mean me, baby.” Lance grinned. 

 

Mercifully, the rest of the car ride was quick. Shiro dropped Lance off with the kitten and ran to the store to get a carrier and the remaining necessities for bringing the tiniest kitten into their home. 

“You’re such a pretty girl, aren’t you?” Lance cooed to the kitten, who was teetering around their living room on wobbly legs. “You’re so sweet.” 

“ _You’re_ so sweet.” 

Lance looked up with a huge smile on his face. “Sweetheart! She licked me!”

“That’s so cute,” Shiro said, stooping down to give the kitten a soft pet. “What a beautiful girl we have.” 

“Right? I’ve been telling her that since you dropped me off. Her eyes are so _huge_!” 

Shiro peered into the kitten’s eyes. “You’re right, they really are.” Lance giggled at how huge Shiro looked compared to the cat. Shiro broke eye contact to look at Lance. “What?”

“You look like a giant.”

Shiro looked at the kitten compared to one of his hands and laughed. “Geez, you’re right. I _am_ a giant.” 

“What if we called her Odyssey?” Shiro looked at Lance in surprise. “What? I know things.”

“I’m pretty sure those were cyclopes, not giants,” Shiro said. 

Lance waved a hand in the air. “Psh, like it actually matters. It’s a cute name, anyway.”

Shiro looked down at the cat for a few moments, pondering the name, before looking up at Lance and grinning. “I think it’s perfect.”

Lance clapped his hands together and beamed. “Really?”

Shiro snaked an arm around Lance’s waist and pulled him in to kiss him on the temple. “Yes, really. I love it.”

“I love _you_. Especially for letting me keep this cat.”

Shiro laughed, startling Odyssey into scaling Lance’s shirt like it was a rock wall. “Oh, no, I’m sorry!” he said, carefully disentangling the kitten’s claws. 

“Poor baby, you scared her!” Lance said, reaching up to pat Shiro on the cheek. “I think your voice just carries—and our apartment echoes.”

“Hopefully that’s just it...I don’t want her to be scared of me.” Shiro carefully set Odyssey back onto the carpet. “She’s so _little_.”

“I know, it’s insane,” Lance agreed. He suddenly remembered Shiro had gone shopping. “Oh! What did you get for her at the store?”

“Oh!” Shiro got back up to get the bags from where he had placed them on the table. “I got a new bed, some mouse toys, a feather toy, litterbox, et cetera.” He pulled each thing out of bags as he said them, immediately catching Odyssey’s attention with the feather attached to a stick. “I think she likes this one.” He tossed the toy to Lance, who picked it up and started dangling it above her head. 

Odyssey was enthralled; she loved the multicolored feathers and went to town, chasing them around the floor as Lance played with her. Shiro watched with a soft smile on his face for a moment before putting away the other items he had bought. 

“So…” Lance said, not looking up from where he was playing with Odyssey. “About that ‘yes, sir’ from earlier.”

Shiro froze, then turned to look back. “Y-yes?” he asked, realizing he was as trapped as the feathers were under Odyssey’s paw. “What about it?”

Lance’s face sported a smirk, but he still didn’t look up as he spoke. “I’m into it.”

“I figured that might be the case,” Shiro said, gingerly putting down the toys he was holding, “based on your reaction.”

Lance finally looked up at him, and Shiro shuddered at the look in his eyes. “Yeah, I’m _super_ into it.” 

Shiro made a decision to take this opportunity and run with it. He stepped back into the living room, approaching Lance. “Oh _really_? _Super_ into it, huh?”

Lance looked up at him from the floor, making complete eye contact with Shiro. That gaze still made Shiro squirm, which was something very few things made him do. “Well,” Shiro said, pushing forward with his banter, “what should we do about it?”

Lance placed the toy in his hand gently to the side and pushed himself to a standing position. “I think,” he said, draping an arm over one of Shiro’s shoulders, “we should go into that room over there—“ he pointed to the bedroom “—and you can call me ‘sir’ a few more times. But in a more exciting context.” His smirk had evolved into a sultry smile, which made Shiro squirm some more under his gaze. “Sound good?”

“ _Yes,_ ” Shiro breathed. “That sounds great.”

Lance leaned back and beamed. “Great! Let’s go.” He grabbed Shiro by the arm and dragged him to the bedroom. “Bye Odyssey! Your dads will be back later. We have _business_ to attend to.” Odyssey meowed in response, making Lance laugh. “Yeah, we’ll be back in…” He glanced at Shiro, who had turned bright pink. He grinned. “Well, maybe a while.”

“Are you seriously talking to the cat about this.”

“What? She deserves to know that we aren’t abandoning her.”

Shiro allowed himself to be pulled into the bedroom. “You’re the boss.”

Lance’s face lit up. “Okay, I _really_ am loving this.”

Shiro laughed. “Good to know.”

“C’mon, then. If I’m the boss, I’m calling a business meeting,” Lance said. 

Shiro smirked. “Is that what we’re calling it now?”

“Yep, new euphemism—whenever we’re around the others and wanna bang, I’ll just tell you we need to get to a business meeting.”

“That sounds horrible.”

“You love it.”

“Yeah, but only because I love you.”

Lance laughed and shut the door. “I know.”


End file.
